Twisted Love triangle
by Mistressofmiddleearth
Summary: Kate is a regular 15 year old witch except she has never attended hogwarts! Being home schooled for her first 5 years was deffinatly a good way to get her foucused on her studies, but she lacked the social interaction of other wizard teenagers!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with this story EXCEPT that i wrote it... characters, products, Ect are not mine :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Kate Morgan is you average 15 year old wizard residing in the English countryside with her wizard parents. 5 years ago she was accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents received the envelope and decided that Kate was not ready to attend Hogwarts, so after receiving special permission from the Ministry of Magic they decided to home school her instead. She was very disappointed that she would not be attending Hogwarts, but Kate decided that her parents new best. For the next 5 years Kate was taught, by her mother, all her subjects Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms. She did exceptionally well at all of them.

Every year on July 29th, her birthday, Kate knew that the following day she would receive another letter inviting her to come to Hogwarts, she would get her list of books for the year and her and her mother would go to Diagon Ally to get them and she would begin another year of home schooling. So naturally, when her 13th birthday arrived Kate knew the routine; she did not know however that this year would be very different.

A/N: yea um this is just kind of and intro I'm trying to decide if I should keep going with this one that's why it's so incredibly short and written kind of oddly. Tell me if you think I should keep writing this. In the mean time ill try and finish one of my other stories.

R&R please


	2. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I own jack! Most of these characters are borrowed from J.K. Rowling.

"Kate! Wake up! We can't have your birthday breakfast without you!"

Kate rolled over in her bed and checked her alarm clock; it was 9 am, way to early to be awake during the summer. She let out a groan and got out of bed. Kate shuffled over to her mirror, to lazy to pick up her feet, and gave her self a once over. Her waist length, wavy brown hair was sticking up in places but didn't look too bad, her usual black eyeliner has smeared all under her big dark brown eyes but they looked like that every day since she almost never bothered to take off her makeup before falling asleep. _Let's see,_ Kate said to herself,_ no zits, and no black marker from my brother, well this is as good as its going to get. _

All in all she wasn't bad looking, in fact most people thought she was very beautiful, especially her eyes but she didn't like them, especially when she got mad, then they would turn blood red and would stay like that until she was no longer angry. Red however was not the only color that they changed, when she was happy they were Brown, sad they were ice blue, and for some odd reason when she was with some one she loved they would turn the softest shade of purple. Kate never thought anything of her mood changing eyes; I mean come on people eyes changed colors depending on what they were wearing, right? After giving herself the once over Kate proceeded down the long hallway to the twin stair cases that curved up from the foyer, down the stairs and to the left she went and arrived in the dining room where she and her family ate all their meals regardless of if it was a holiday or not.

"Happy Birthday Kate," her family said as she walked through the door.  
"Thanks you guys," Kate yelled as she walked to her seat at the head of the table, "YES! Waffles! My favorite!"

They all began eating their delicious breakfast prepared by their house elf, Sprinkles, who was a squat pudgy creature with a long hooked nose and large eyes.

"Kate," said her mother, "your father and I decided that because this is your OWL year that we would let you attend Hogwarts and then finish out your education there. What do you think?"

She was shocked and amazed, that her parents were finally going to let her go this year and all the way till 7th year!

"I think that is the most wonderful surprise ever," Kate squealed.

"Hey how come I don't get to go," asked her little brother Xavier.

"Because, you're not cool enough," she taunted

The family settled down and continued eating their breakfast. In the middle of breakfast Kate's father, Lestat, grabbed his arm and excused himself from the table.

A/N: TA DA! There some of it R&R please….


	3. owls and the dark mark

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Letters and the Dark Mark

Lestat excused himself from the table and his family let him go without question. However, Kate was a tad suspicious, her father never skipped out on waffles or her birthday breakfast. He hadn't missed a single one since the day she could eat whole foods. Lestat went into his office and apparated to the Dark Lord's hideout.

"Lestat," said the Dark Lord

"Master," said Lestat as he kneeled before the Dark Lord

"I am aware that today is your daughters 15th birthday so I won't keep you long,"

"Thank you Master."

"I have discovered a new weapon that might aid us in our quest for domination. It is another child…"

Lestat began to worry that he had discovered his daughter's secret, then quickly began using his years of practicing Occlumency.

"I have yet to discover," the Dark Lord continued, "who the child is, for he or she possesses great power, much like that of the Potter child. Once I discover the identity of the child I am delegating the job of retrieving him or her to you."

"Thank you Master, I shall not fail you,"

"Very Good, I give you permission to leave."

Lestat got up and apparated back to his office and began to sob. _I will not let him have Kate. At least at Hogwarts she'll be safe._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom, could you please pass the syrup," asked Kate.

"Sure sweetie" with the wave of her hand Kate's mother levitated the syrup to Kate's end of the table

"Thank y…" Kate was cut off by a loud rapping noise coming from the closed dining room window, outside was a brown barn owl with a letter tied to his leg.  
" Hey look, the owl came a day early this year!"

Kate rushed to the window and the window flew open, she allowed the owl to perch on her arm even though she was wearing nothing but a tee shirt. The owls talons began to dig into her arm but Kate was to excited to care about it, besides it didn't hurt as much as getting hit in the head with a bludger like she did while she was playing a game of one on one Quidditch with her brother. She let the owl off on the high back of her chair and untied the letter from its leg. It read:

_Kate Morgan_

_Dining Room Table _

_13 Lavender Lane _

_Whales_

Inside were 3 letters the first one:

_Dear Miss Kate_

_We are happy to hear that you will finally be joining us at Hogwarts this year!_

_The train to school will leave form Kings Cross platform 93/4 On September 2._

_Unlike the rest of your peers you will follow the procedures of the rest of the entering first years regarding being sorted into houses. There for you will enter with the remaining first years. Enclosed is your list of books since I am assuming you have the rest of the required materials i.e._

_One wand_

_One standard size 2 pewter cauldron_

_A set of scales _

_Ink _

_Parchment _

_Quills_

_A telescope _

_And if you may desire a toad cat or owl._

_Welcome to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"Well sweetie what does the letter say?" asked her mother

"It says that I am to follow the procedure for first years because I have not yet been assigned a house."

"Oh, well let me see your book list since you already have everything else."

Kate found the paper with her books on it and handed it to her mother. The barn owl gave a hoot and gently taped her head with his beak, Kate handed him a piece of toast and the owl was satisfied. He finished the toast and flew back out the open window.

"Well this should be no problem, you want a new broom stick to you nimbus 2000 is a little out of date, this way you can try out for Quidditch?"

"Sure! I think I need to get school robes too, and I already have Luna."

Luna was Kate's barn owl but it was different from the rest because it had silver feathers, Her parents wouldn't by it for her because it was 300 Galleons, so she worked for a year to save for it, Luna was her best friend and most prized possession.

"Ok, well go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get the list so that you can start reading things over and be ready for your classes."

A/N: wow I'm spitting these babies out fast!

R&R please …


	4. shopping and 3 new friends

A/N: I own nothing

Kate spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch with her dad and brother and couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get her school books. Later that evening Kate went upstairs and laid out her clothes for the following day, she wanted to look good going to Diagon Alley for the first time as a student. She decided on her favorite pair of jeans and her black beater tank and her black cloak.

"Hey Birthday Girl its time for dinner," yelled her brother, Michael, from downstairs

"Be down in a sec,"

She went down stairs and met her family in the dinning room, her father however was not present.

"Hey, where's dad?"

"Your father had a meeting at the ministry to go to" said her mother

"But he never misses my birthday"

"It was very important"

Lestat was head of Level 5 Department of International Magical Cooperations Incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Offices of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British seats. He was often called away on business in other countries and was an asset to the ministry as well as one of Fudge's advisors. He being called away on business at this hour was suspicious, since he told her the day before that he had taken a day of and instructed the ministry not to bother him even if it was important. She was disappointed of course, but shrugged it off he did play Quidditch with her all day and besides all he was missing was cake! The remaining members of the Morgan family ate a late dinner and one by one went off to bed. Although Kate was in bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning and thinking about what Hogwarts would be like and why her father still wasn't home yet. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Kate woke up relatively early by her standers and dragged her self into the bathroom to take a shower, she towel dried her hair and glopped some gel into it to control the waves. She then went into her room and changed into the outfit she picked out the night before and found the necklace that her father had given her for her birthday, a green and silver ribbon on it, was a pure silver snake with real emerald eyes. It was the most beautiful thing ever. She went to go find her mother so that they could go to Diagon Alley for her books. She was no where to be found.  
"Mom! Mom! Annabelle Morgan where are you!"

"I'm in the library Kate"

Kate went to the library it was a large room the walls covered in shelves and enough books to last anyone a life time.

"Can we go get my stuff now?"

"Sure dear just let me finish this page."

"Ok" Her mother finished the page rather quickly, grabbed her cloak and purse, and apparated the 2 of them to right outside Olivanders.

"Alright now we need to hit the book store, the robe shop and of course brooms N' things store."

"Yes, Kate why don't you go to the Robe shop and get fitted ill meet you in there to pay for them I just need to go run a quick errand."

"Ok whatever you say mom."

Kate wandered down the crowded street to find the nearest robe shop. When she walked in she was greeted by a small round woman wearing Magenta robes.

"Welcome Miss! What can I do for you today?"

" Well," said Kate nervously, "I'm starting Hogwarts this year and I need some robes for school."

"Starting this year? My, that's amazing, they usually won't accept anyone past their second year! Guess even Dumbledore has to make exceptions sometimes!"

"Yes, well I was wondering if you could take my measurements now, and I could come back later with my mother to get them fitted and paid for?"

"Oh of course that's what most people do."

"Ok great because I have a huge list to get"

"Well then let's get started"

The woman had Kate stand on a platform in front of a tri mirror while she took her measurements. When she was finished Kate left the woman with her name and got a paper receipt for when she picked up her robes.

"Well Miss. Morgan I have to say you have one of the best figures at Hogwarts and trust me I've measured them all!"

"Thank you," replied Kate she wasn't sure she had the best but she liked it and that's all that mattered to her. She left the robe shop and went down a little further to Brooms and Things to pick out a new broom. She arrived and the rather large shop to find that they had a relatively new broom out called the Firebolt and it was just calling her name she decided to go in and check it out before brining her mother back to by it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron were in Brooms and Things picking up some broom polish and Ron was picking out a new one for his 'reward' for becoming a prefect.

The broom polish was right by the door and behind the front window displaying the Firebolt.

"I can't find the one I want" complained Harry

"Its ok mate just get the Wonder Broom brand that's what I use and it works fine."

"Alright but I'll have to come back when it's closer to sc…" Harry just stopped talking and his mouth hung open he thought he had just died and gone to heaven.

She was walking over to look at the Firebolt display.

"Is your friend ok," she asked Ron

"Yea I think sooo…. Wow" Ron had just discovered the reason that Harry had been unable to finish his sentence. There standing in front of them was the most beautiful girl either of them had ever seen.

"Um.. Ok Hi, my names Kate and why are you 2 staring at me like I have 6 heads?"

"They can't help it their boys" said a female voice from behind her. There stood Hermione.

"Well yes I think that's obvious," replied Kate as she turned around to face Hermione

"Hi, I'm Kate Morgan"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and these two idiots with their moths hanging open are Ronald Weasley, Ron for short and Harry Potter."

"Oh wow very nice to meet you both, what year are you all going into at Hogwarts?" asked Kate

"We'll be going into our fifth year what about you?" replied Harry.

"Same."

"Really? Because I've never seen you around, and I really doubt that I would forget someone like you." said Ron sounding like a babbling idiot.

"Oh, my mother got permission from the ministry to teach me at home she didn't want me going to Hogwarts originally but she wants me to take my OWLS and My NEWTS so my parents are letting me finish out my education at Hogwarts."

"Great," said Hermione. "Can't wait to see you there it's too bad we have to wait a whole nother month to go back."

"What are you talking about Herms?" said Ron, "Haven't you enjoyed your summer like a normal person?"

"Of course I have Ronald, I just would like to go back earlier so that we could get out in May instead of June," Hermione lied

" Brilliant!" shouted Ron, "you do realize Herms that that is the single most brilliant thing you've said all day?"

Kate laughed, "Ron you're an absolute riot!"

He blushed and looked down at his shoes, "Thanks"

"Well, I have to go I still have to get my books for this year so I can catch up to everyone," said Kate, "I can't wait to see you all in a month! Bye" Kate walked out the door and started for the book store. _They were really nice_ Kate thought to herself _ I hope I'm in their house, they seem fun._

Kate met up with her mother outside the bookstore and told her that she already picked out a broom and her robes were getting made as they speak.

"Great," said her mother, "Tell me the name of the broom and I'll go get it for you. Then ill meet you in Flourish and Blots to pay for your books, say 20 min?"

"Sounds, good Mom and thanks!"

They parted ways and Kate went to go find her books.


	5. more shopping and Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Flourish and blots was rather crowded for the month of June. Kate didn't mind as long as she found all her books. She began wandering around the store they had every kind of book you could imagine on any topic you could dream of, From Apparating to Wizard councils. She had walked around the entire store gathering her books, when she came to the small back corner of the store where a deep purple curtain draped over a doorway. There was a sign pinned to the curtain that read:

_No Underage Wizards are allowed beyond this point the consequences will be sever._

Naturally, any time some one said don't do a teenager the teenager's automatic reaction was to do exactly what they were told they couldn't. Kate put her books under the near by table, looked around to make sure no one was watching and then slipped behind the curtain. Behind it, was a dimly lit room with books on every inch of wall and another large book case in the center that you could walk around.

"Wow" she whispered. She decided to start with the back wall, when suddenly, WHAM

Some one had collided with her sending them both flat on the floor. Kate stayed where she was hoping that no one had heard that. After about 30 seconds of not moving, she sat up to find a boy about her age still lying flat on his back. Kate crawled over to him so see if he was ok, "I'm so sorry, are you alright? That was totally my fault."

"Of course I'm not all bloody right! Yea, it was your fault if you didn't scare me like that I wouldn't have come running over here and you wouldn't have knocked me over!"

"My, My someone has his nose stuck a little too far up in the air to see where he was going! Next time I won't even bother!" she whispered in a harsh tone still making sure no one could hear them.

"Good! I don't want a filthy little mudblood like you near me again!" he whispered back. By this time they were both back on their feet and about ready to storm out of that room if need be.

"How dare you! The Morgan family had been nothing but pure blood wizards since before any of us can date and don't you dare use that term its disgusting not to mention offensive! You are lucky I don't have my want or I would slap a hex on you faster than you could blink." Now Kate was pissed off she really didn't like this guy whoever he was and he certainly didn't like his attitude. Luckily it was dark and he couldn't see her eyes had turned red.

_Wow, _the boy thought to himself _ I like this girl, wonder if she's any good looking because that would just be icing on the cake._

"I'm sorry," said the boy, "that wasn't very nice of me. It's just when I get confused I say something's I don't mean. I am terribly sorry if I offended you, by the way I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"That's… um nice of you to apologize, I'm Kate Morgan."

"We should really get out of here, before some one comes to investigate the noise."

"Yea, you're probably right, but I still want to see what's in here."

"Ok then I guess ill stay here then." Draco said slyly.

"Do whatever you want." Said Kate, slightly annoyed, but she continued to look around with Draco not far behind. She began reading through all the titles, Dark Spells to kill a Happy Time, Worst Hexes of All Times all of the books were dark magic but Kate couldn't help but wanting to try some of these and see the end result. They were calling to her and begging her to open a book and try the first spell she saw.

"This is all dark magic! I think I'd better go."

"What are you scared?"

"Me? Scared of dark magic? Never."

"Then why do you want to leave so bad?"

"Because I remembered I had to go meet my mom."

"That, Morgan, Is the worst excuse I have ever heard" Said Malfoy as he leaned up against the shelf.

"Fine, _Malfoy,_ I want to leave because all these books are way to tempting."

"See now there is a better reason," He glided over to the curtain and peaked out to make sure no one was watching, and then held back the curtain, "After you Kate."

Kate walked up to the curtain and ducked under his arm and back into the bookshop. She didn't realize how dark it was in there, and was momentarily blinded by the light of the rest of the store.

Kate turned around just in time to see Draco emerge from behind the curtain. He was amazing; his blonde hair was falling in his beautiful green, grey eyes, and he was amazing, tall but not to tall, strong but not muscular beautiful but in a manly way. _Kate close your mouth now_ she said to herself and closed it before he could notice.

Draco saw, standing in front of him the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Then again the only girl he actually dated was Pansy and she wasn't that attractive.

"Um, this is going to sound stupid," said Kate slightly fumbling with her words, "But um what year are you in?"

"F-Fifth year," he stuttered, "what about you, I haven't seen you there before."

"I'm just starting my fifth."

"Maybe I could show you around the castle sometime, ya know all the secret passages and stuff."

"That sounds cool. Um I have to go meet my mom out front. I'll see you in September Draco." With that, Kate grabbed her books and went to the front of the store to find her mother.

Draco just stood there wondering how much of a babbling idiot he sounded like just now; he had never done that with anyone before."


	6. Lestat's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! Seriously you guys are really helping me out. I'll try and post some of the reviews at the end of this chapter or the next!

As Kate thought, her mother was standing at the register waiting for her.

"Find all your books honey?"

Kate didn't respond right away she was still thinking about him, _wow he's amazing, well beside the fact that he is a little snobby but that's nothing I cant fix._

"What? Oh Yea, I think I got em' all."

"Ok so after this we need to go pick up your robes and then we can make it back in time for dinner."

"Yea sounds good."

Kate's mom paid for the books and before long they were back at the robe shop.

"Ah Miss Morgan! Welcome back and Mrs. Morgan! I haven't seen you in age's darling how are you?"

"I'm fine Madam Malkin. How have you been?"

"Oh I'm good. Miss Kate, are you ready to have your robes tailored?" said Madam Malkin.

"Sure, let's get started."

"Ok just slip this on over your clothes and we shall get started." Said the woman, as she handed Kate a black robe from a pile of about 3. Kate took it and slipped it on and stood motionless on the platform again. 30 min later they were on her last robe.

"Almost done."

"Ok," said Kate, "take your time I want them to fit perfect." As she said her last word she looked in the mirror and saw that there was a boy looking in through the front window, Kate looked closer and realized it was Draco. _Is he following me or something?_

Draco walked in and was greeted by Madam Malkin, "Mr. Malfoy, I've seen you come to pick up your dress robes?"

"Yes, I have. Do they need to be altered at all?"

"No, their perfect. If you'll wait just a second I'll ring you up, just let me finish with Miss Morgan."

"Alright I'll just wait out front then." With that he went to the front of the store and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading.

Madam Malkin finished within the next 10 min and put all Kate's new robes in a bag.

They walked up to the front paid and left. Kate was surprised Draco didn't even say hi or acknowledge her at all. She tried to forget about it; maybe he didn't want to say anything in front of her mother.

They apparated straight from the store back home, by now it was 6 o clock and they were famished.

"Lestat, we're home." Yelled Annabelle

"Be right down." He yelled back

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master my family is home you must leave quickly"

"You know Lestat you can't keep hiding this from your family, I'm sure Annabelle would be proud that you are one of my most trusted Death Eaters."

"I know Annabelle would and Michael would to but I'm not sure Kate would."

"The point is that most of your Family would be and besides it's just your daughter and I'm sure you could make her understand."

"You are right Master, I shall tell them tonight."

_Why shouldn't they know? They're my family and they'll love me no matter what. Kate will understand especially if the dark lord finds out her secret._

The family was already seated when Lestat came down stairs; he took his seat at the head of the table opposite his wife.

"I have something to tell you all, and you must understand that it is only fair I tell you know and that you must accept it," he paused for a moment and let that sink in before he finished, "I am a Death Eater and one of the Dark Lords most trusted servants. I have been for a long time."

Lestat's family was shocked and sat in silence for a while before Annabelle spoke "Well I'm just surprised you didn't tell me sooner, I can understand you not telling the kids but me your wife!"

"I'm sorry Belle I didn't know how you would take it and I didn't want to lose you."

"There's nothing we can do about it now can we? Lestat I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, and I guess it's not that bad, and at least we are not in any danger." Lestat was surprised at how understanding Belle was, he didn't not expect that reaction from her.

"So does that mean the Dark Lord will be visiting here at the house?" asked Michel

"Yes, sometimes but we'll go in my office."

"No, I've always wanted to see him in person. I think it's great your one of his most trusted people."

"I'm glad you understand Michel." Kate was shocked, not only was her father a Death Eater, but her entire family was accepting of it! It was madness.

"This is insane," she screamed, "you lied to us for all these years and now everyone is all comfy cozy with the idea! Tell me honestly you all can't be serious! I'm living with a Death Eater! Jesus Christ!" With that she ran upstairs but when she turned to go down the hallway to her room, she saw him standing there, the Dark Lord Voldemort was standing between her and her bedroom door.

"Hello child you must be Lestat's lovely daughter Kate."

_Screw getting my wand!_ She yelled in her head _I have got to get out of this house, I can come back later and get my things._

She turned around and ran back down the stairs and went out to the broom shed to retrieve her new Firebolt. Kate hadn't ridden the broom yet so she wasn't quite sure how fast it would go, but she didn't care the faster she got away from that house the better.

She mounted her broom and kicked off the ground and went speeding off into the night.


	7. Broomsticks and Train rides

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kate circled the house twice before taking off for a spin around the country. She made sure to stay above the clouds and out of sight. It seemed like she flew around for hours and all she could think about was that she was the daughter of a Death Eater and that she had just seen the man that was responsible for every bad thing that has happened in the wizard world for the past 20 years.

"Could this night get any worse? And after I had such a good day!"

Kate was getting cold and after flying around for 3 hours who wouldn't be? She turned her broom around and headed back for home. "Maybe I can land on the roof outside my bedroom and just sneak in that way."

She dove down when she saw her house and circled around, all the lights were out. She found her bedroom window and landed on the roof just outside. Her window was unlocked, as she always leaves it so it opened easily. She put the broom in the corner and started searching around for her wand; she was not going to sleep with out it to far out of reach now that Voldemort had been in her house and probably knew how to get in. Her wand was in its case on her desk, under a few dirty clothes. She took it and collapsed onto her bed, not even bothering to put on her pajamas or change out of her clothes. As she laid there her mind wandered, she dreamed of her father, seeing Lord Voldemort, of Harry Ron and Hermione, and especially of Draco. _ I should have flown to his house, to bad I don't know where he lives._ _Wait, why am I thinking of him, I hated him for being such a twit and now I want to go to his house? I bet he has a nice house though, AH damn what am the hell am I thinking! _ This thought process went on for a good nother hour before she drifted off to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the rest of the summer, Kate avoided her family at all costs she came down for meals and that was about it. Even then her parents would try to engage her in conversation and failed miserably. Kate just ignored every word they said, the only person she talked to was Sprinkles the house elf and even that was a rare occasion. She mostly flew around the yard and the surrounding fields and woods; sometimes she would go for a walk with Luna on her shoulder. She would also practice her spells and took a liking to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. The weeks passed slowly but September finally rolled around.

The day before she was to leave for the Hogwarts Express, she spent all day packing. Kate was amazed that everything fit in her trunk. She also managed to attach her broom to her trunk so she wouldn't have to worry about carrying it. That night at dinner was pretty much the same as it had been for the past few weeks until…

"So how am I getting to Kings Cross?"

Her parents turned to look at her, unsure if those words actually came from their daughter's mouth.

"Um. I'll apparate you there dear," said her father.

"Fine."

That was the last thing they herd her say for the night.

The next morning Kate woke early showered, and went down to sneak breakfast from the kitchen so she wouldn't have to deal with her parents.

Sprinkles was already up preparing breakfast for the rest of the family.

"Good morning Miss. Kate. What are you doing here?"

"Morning Sprinkles, I was wondering if I could sneak a little breakfast early so I wouldn't have to sit through it with my parents."

"Well, Master Morgan didn't say I couldn't let you have any, and neither did Mistress Morgan. So I g-guess that would be alright." The house elf said nervously.

"Thanks Sprinkles! I owe you one."

"You are most welcome Miss."

Kate stole a few pieces of toast and a few sausages and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

She went back upstairs to get dressed. She threw on her low-rise jeans and a red tank top she kept her snake necklace on, even if it did remind her of her father, whom she despised at the moment but it looked good on her so she kept it. She grabbed a black hooddie from her closet and brought her trunk downstairs. It took Kate 3 trips to get all her stuff downstairs. She normally didn't use muggle things, but the one day she went into London she bought her self a walkman so she could listen to music, she had a very extensive music collection and she made sure that these were all in her bag that she was bringing with her on the train. It was only 10:30 but she wanted to get their early to get a carriage all to her self on the train.

"Lestat. I'm ready to go." She yelled hoping her father heard her and indeed he did.

"You know Kate you can't ignore us forever and I don't like this first name business either."

"I don't plan on ignoring you forever just until I come of age and can get out of this house!"

"Fine then have it your way but this is going to make things much more difficult. Let's go." As furious as he was with his daughter, he was glad to see she was wearing the necklace he gave her. The snake on it had belonged to Salazar Slytherin and would protect her form Voldemort if he ever found out her secret power.

"Fine."

Kate grabbed her things and her father put his hand on her shoulder, she felt a pull in her stomach but the feeling didn't last to long, before she knew it she was at Kings Cross in London right between platforms 9 and 10.

"Come on, you have to walk though this wall to get there." Lestat put her things on a trolley and began wheeling it toward the barrier, but before he could go through he stopped and motioned for her to follow. Kate came to stand next to her father as he explained how it worked, "Now you have to walk straight through the barrier and you'll be on the platform it's very simple."

"Ok, I can do it." She began walking forward and just before she thought she would hit the barrier, she was on a totally different platform, the sign above her read 'Platform 93/4' _Wow I'm actually here _She thought. Lestat appeared beside her. "Come on lets find a place to sit." There weren't many other people there just a few conductors and some people to help with luggage but very few students. Many of them looked like they were first or second year all of them looking terribly frightened. Kate was frightened to but she wouldn't let anyone know it.

Her father found a bench and took out a copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading. Kate walked down a little ways and sat down against a wall and put on her headphones, Luckily they still worked. She put in her H.I.M. CD and blocked out the world. About 20 min later someone sat down next to her. She hit pause on her walkman and looked to see who it was, it was Harry.

"Hi Harry how was the rest of your holiday?"

"It was pretty good, I spent most of it wit Ron and Hermione. Hey listen do you want to come sit with us on the train?"

"Um … Sure that sounds great."

"Ok, I'll help you with your stuff."

"Awesome, it's over here."

Kate took Harry to where all her stuff was, sitting right next to her father.

"Dad I'm going bye see you in the spring."

"You're not coming home for Christmas?"

"No, I don't want to spend anymore time with that family than I have to. Good bye."

"Fine but be sure to write to your mother, she will like to here from you."

"I'll see if I can find time," she turned to Harry and picked up Luna's cage, "here Harry, this is Luna. Could you carry her for me?"

"Sure." Harry took Luna and Kate dragged her trunk. They got on the train and Harry showed her to their car, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Hey you guys."

"Hello Kate how was your summer?" asked Hermione

"It was, ok I started working on my Defense Against the Dark Arts work," said Kate, "How bout you guys?

"Mine was pretty good I did some summer pre-school work too." Said Hermione

"Mine just got better and better," said Ron.

Their conversation went on for a while, until it was rudely interrupted by Pansy patrolling the cars on her prefect duties.

"Well, Well what have we here, Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and who is that? It looks like something my cat coughed up."

That was the last straw for Kate her eyes were rimmed in red and beginning to change.

"Who the hell are you? Don't you have something better to do then walk around and interrupt people's conversations? Is it because you don't have any friends? Seriously you are beginning to bother me and by the way its one thing to insult my looks but don't you dare go around calling people that name, it's disgusting. Besides I know roaches that are more intelligent then you, and Hermione is the smartest one in our entire class!"

"How dare you insult me! I'm a prefect and I can take house points."

"Sorry I don't have a house yet, this is my first year attending, but I'm in fifth year."

"Well then let me teach you a lesson!" screamed Pansy as she pulled out her wand. Kate however was faster.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _ yelled Kate as she waved her wand and sent Pansy's wand floating above her head. Pansy tried to grab it but Kate always kept it floating just out of her reach.

"Oh come on Pansy jump for it" taunted Kate. Just then Draco came to see what was going on.

"What is going on in here!" yelled Draco.

"Drakie this _awful _girl took my wand." Draco gave a disgusted look at the name Drakie, and looked behind Pansy to see who was levitating the wand. To his surprise it was Kate standing there her hip cocked to the right, looking very pleased as she kept Pansy from getting her wand back.

"Well, Well, Well look who it is. Miss Morgan, how have you been?" said Draco now even more smitten with her because she had the same cruel sense of humor he had.

"It's been just fine Draco, how was yours?"

"Dull, until now,"

"Drakie, you _know _this girl?"

"Yes Pansy I do, I met her in Flourish and Blots over the summer. We had a grand time, didn't we?"

"Oh yes what a grand time indeed." Said Kate with a hint of sarcasm. In reality she did have a grand old time, in fact the had a marvelous time and wanted to do it again.

"Well I can't take away points. So Kate will you please give Pansy back her wand, so that way we all don't have to listen to her," at that everyone laughed except Pansy, "And Pansy don't call Granger a Mudblood, she's a hell of a lot smarter than you are."

Kate gave Pansy back her wand and she stormed out of the car knocking over Draco. Kate walked over to him and offered her hand, he took it and let her help him up. _Wow she's amazing _said Draco to himself

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it Draco." At that he turned and continued to patrol the cars.

"Why are you so nice to him, Malfoy is the spawn of Satan." Said Ron

"I don't know, he's not that bad."

"Yes He is." Said Harry, Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Ok so he has some attitude problems along with a few other but he can't be all bad."

"I guess," said Hermione, "we're almost there, we should change into our robes."

A/N: well that was the longest chapter I have ever written like ever! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Thanks to the following who have reviewed and kept reviewing:**

maraudergirl7

kyo's little koneko


	8. Hogwarts at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

The four of them changed into their school robes and resumed their seats. Hermione was reading some bizarre book on Ancient Ruins. Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snaps and Kate was still blasting her walkman.

"Kate what is that thing you keep listing too?" asked Ron.

Kate removed her headphones and handed them to Ron. "It's a walkman; you listen to music on it. Give it a try you might like it." Ron took the headphones and began listening to the CD and wouldn't give the headphones back.

"What do you have in there?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's got H.I.M, The Clash, and Godsmack."

"Oh, awesome."

"Hey look," said Hermione, "We're here."

Kate rushed over to the window to see where 'here' was. To one side was a small little train station, on the other side was the most magnificent castle she had ever seen.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Yea, it is. Especially after spending a summer with the Uncle Vernon."

"Oh I bet mine was worse." Said Kate

"Why what happened?" asked Harry.

"Oh um nothing, just forget, hey where do the first years go? My letter said I have to follow their procedure."

"Oh they have to go find Hagrid, but you leave all your stuff here. I'll take you over there and introduce you."

"Thanks Harry. Just let me grab my wand." Kate ran over to her trunk and took out her wand then ran to catch up with Harry. They walked to the very end of the platform where the biggest man she had ever seen was standing.

"Oy Hullo Harry! How was your summer?"

"It was alright. This is Kate, she's in our year but this is her first time at Hogwarts so she has to go with the first years."

"Of course Harry. Nice to meet you Kate follow me."

"I'll see you in the great hall," Harry gave her a wave and was gone.

Kate followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake where about 15 little boats sat waiting. Soon enough there was a group of about 25 kids that all looked to be about 11 years old. Some were looking at her like she was crazy because she clearly did not belong.

"Welcome First years and Kate! We will be crossing the lake in these boats here only 4 to a boat, so everyone get it in and well go over.

Kate got in a random boat and watched 3 timid first years standing there looking from the boat to Kate.

"You guys can come with me, I won't bite I promise."

"O-Ok." One of them stuttered. The 3 first years got in the boat and sat there quietly. Then one by one the boats magically began moving across the lake.

"Hi, I'm Kate Morgan who are you all?"

"I'm Alice," said a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm Tim." said a boy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes

"I'm Lana," said the last little girl softly, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

They were silent for the rest of the boat ride. When they arrived at the opposite shore they all got out and followed Hagrid into the castle and to an entrance hall with a large stair case leading up to two gigantic double doors. Standing at the top was and old looking witch, named Professor McGonagall

"Welcome to Hogwarts, through these doors is the Great hall, this is where you will eat most of your meals and on occasion attend a dance or two. Upon entering these doors you will gather at the edge of the platform and wait to be sorted into your houses. Again Welcome and Follow me." The group followed her through the doors and into the Hall where 4 long tables were already filled with students. Everyone was looking at her and whispering, "Who is she? She looks to old to be a first year!" They stopped at the beginning of a set of stairs leading up to a stool with a rather battered hat sitting on it.

"Now when I call your name you will come forward and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into houses, Tim Abbot!"

Tim went forward and with in a few minuets the hat screamed "RAVENCLAW"

All the Ravenclaw's cheered. More students were called and were sorted. Kate was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to get her turn.

"Morgan, Kate," yelled Professor McGonagall.

Kate walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

The hat began whispering random things in her ear, she thought for a second that she had gone mad when, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and she went and sat down next to Hermione.

"Congratulations," said a boy with red hair who looked strangely like Ron and identical to the other red haired boy sitting next to her, "your one of us now. The names Fred Weasely and that sitting next to you is my brother George. We are Ron's twin brothers."

"Nice to meet you both. Now where's dinner?"

The last student had been sorted and an old man with half moon glasses stood up and began speaking about the upcoming year and going over the rules. Then all the food you could eat appeared at the tables and everyone dug in. The feast lasted about an hour and the students were allowed to go up to their dormitories.

"Follow me Kate, I'll show you where we are," said Hermione, "Our stuff has already been brought up but you'll need to know the password to get into the tower."

"Ok, cool let's go then."

Kate and Hermione went up what seemed like 100 flights of stairs before reaching a portrait of a rather large lady wearing a ridiculous dress.

"_Password,"_ said the lady in the picture.

"Muffin Tops." Replied Hermione.

"Very good, you may enter." And the portrait swung out allowing entrance to a large spacious room with comfy chairs couches and tables and a large roaring fire. The entire place was red and gold.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, our dormitories are up this way, come on."

Kate followed her up a spiral staircase on the left. The girls dormitory consisted of about a dozen giant four poster beds with red velvet curtains and were so over stuffed that there was no way they could not be comfortable.

One by one girls began showing up in the dormitory and Hermione introduced Kate to everyone. They then changed into their pajamas and stayed up most of the night talking about their summers and boys. The boys in the dormitory next door were doing the same thing and so was everyone else in the castle, with the exception of a certain Draco Malfoy. Draco had already gotten into bed and pulled his curtains closed. He lay there thinking of her and how much he wanted her. If only.

A/N: Hey look another one! Yea the only reason I can do these so fast is because I was actually home all this week! Yea R&R please.


	9. Classes and Young Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Kate, wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast!" yelled Hermione as she threw back the curtains on her bed. Kate groaned and rolled over.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Now come on get dressed!"

"All right Hermione hold on the sun is still blinding me."

Kate got out of bed and went over to her trunk to grab her robes. She threw them on and had just enough time to run a brush threw her hair and throw on some mascara. She grabbed her bag and went down the stairs where Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Well," she said as she spun around to show off her robes, "What do you guys think?"

"You look good."

"Amazing"

"Just like us."

"Thanks, now I don't know about you but I'm starving lets go eat."

"You read my mind." Said Ron. They all walked down to the great hall where they got their schedules for the week. "Arg, double potions. With _Slytherin's _today_." _

"Harry, what's so bad about double potions?"

"Snape is a monster and an ass but he loves his Slytherin's so naturally when you put the Gryffindor's in that class you get an all out feud."

"Oh well that's a reason, I don't want to deal that that damn Pansy girl again, although I'll gladly teach her another lesson or two."

Fred and George came down and each sat on either side of Kate.

"Yea, we heard about that, we didn't know it was _you _though," said Fred.

"So were here to congratulate you on a job well done." Finished George.

"And if you feel like causing anymore mayhem."

"Come see us. Well help you out."

"Thank you guys I might just take you up on that offer if she pisses me off again."

The twins got up and went to go sit with Lee Jordan and the other end of the table.

Kate had all the same classes with Ron and Harry, so they went off to Care of Magical Creatures. It was interesting, but still on the boring side they didn't deal with anything dangerous.

"I can't believe they still have that oaf teaching classes." Kate heard Draco say as they were walking up to the castle. She spun around and slid her wand down the sleeve of her robe so that it was useable but not noticeable. "Draco, admit it the only reason you don't like that class is because every year you get attacked by something and have to get carried off to the hospital wing."

"That's not why. It's because Hagrid's a blundering idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about and it's the most worthless class here. How would you know I got attacked you weren't even here when it happened."

"Oh please everyone remembers and people talk." She waved her wand under her robes and pointed it at Draco whispering a hex under her breath. She turned around and continued to walk up to the castle and heard laughter from behind her. Her hex had worked, Draco was dancing around like a monkey and couldn't stop. Her next class was all the way up in one of the towers, Divination. Harry and Ron kept telling her that Professor Trelawney was mad and not to listen to anything she says. Kate made her way up to the north tower and took a seat in the very back, within a few min Harry and Ron joined her. "Ready for her to predict your doom again this year Harry?" said Ron with a laugh.

"Oh I wonder what it will be this year. The dark lord or a plague."

"You both seriously don't believe in this stuff do you?" questioned Kate.

"No, not after having classes with this old bat." Ron replied. Professor Trelawney stepped in the room and class began with crystal ball readings. The class came to an end and Kate had to agree with Ron and Harry, this woman was insane. She predicted that the Dark Lord had a purpose for her and that she would do well to train more in the Dark Arts. Kate laughed at the thought as she continued down the stairs of the tower. Her last 2 classes for today were potions. The three of them walked down together, Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch team this year now that the Gryffindor team needed a keeper and a chaser.

"Yea I really want to crush Slytherin this year," Said Harry, "and injure Malfoy in the process. Oh and Kate, nice hex you threw at him today."

" Yea brilliant!" added Ron

"Thanks you guys. Harry when are Quidditch tryouts being held?"

"This Saturday. Are you coming to watch or something?" His heart swelled up at the idea of her watching him play Quidditch on Saturday.

"Well actually I was goi..." she was cut off by Draco coming up behind her.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Morgan. Ready for another year of potions?" as he said this he put his arm around Kate.

"Malfoy don't touch me, I already hexed you once today and I'm not afraid to do it again,"

"That was you!" he yelled. Then he smirked and whispered in her ear, "You are as evil as I thought you were. Lucky you're new otherwise you would have to answer to me."

He really had no idea how bad she could be. "Oo I'm shaking in my boots," she said smoothly. As she elbowed him in the gut just enough for him to let go. "Harry, Ron, lets go we don't want to be late." Kate walked into the classroom.

"Ron,"

"Yea mate?"

"I think I'm in love."

A/N: Sorry this one took a while I was away and had no computer! But no fear I am back and the story will go on!


	10. Potions and a run in with the law

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except a nice pair of boots

The Potions room was everything a dungeon should be. It was dark, damp and depressing. The fact that Snape hated all Gryffindor's was also a downside. The Slytherin's well Kate could deal with them. Kate took a seat at a table in the back corner, Ron and Harry sat on either side of her. Students filled up the room and Snape made his entrance.

"Well, Well, Well, another year and what do we have here," he walked to the back of the room and stopped in front of their table, "A new face? Hmm let's just hope you can keep up this year Miss..."

"Morgan, Kate Morgan."

"Well Miss. Morgan you just cost Gryffindor 5 points for not addressing me properly."

Kate glared at him and Harry sat their in disbelief.

"But, _sir, _she's knew and she didn't know." Said Harry trying to defend her.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter, but it is common sense and she is apparently lacking."

Harry stood up as if to challenge Snape but Kate put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back down in his seat.

"It's ok Harry, really. If _Professor _Snape wants to play hardball," she sat back down in her seat and put her boots on the desk and crossed her ankles, "I'll play hard ball."

The class began to whisper to one another. Malfoy smirked_ Ooo she's good, ice cold and spicy at the same time. _He thought. Harry and Ron just sat there mouths gapping.

"SILENCE," yelled Snape, "Miss. Morgan you have just received your first detention with me this Saturday at 8 do not be late or you will have detention for the rest of the month."

"Yes _sir._"

"Oh and I don't like you sitting with Potter and Weasely they're a bad influence I'm moving your seat next to Mr. Malfoy."

Kate picked up her things and walked to the table where Draco sat and moved her chair to be as far away from him as possible.

"Now that everyone is comfortable we can start class." Potions seemed to drag on for hours. Snape made them mix a complex potion that was supposed to be an antidote for some bizarre thing and he assigned 14 feet on the properties of the potion and its uses all due Thursday. Kate hung around with Harry, Ron and Hermione for the rest of the week she became the newest edition to their little click. The week flew by and Saturday came rather quickly. The gang was all down at breakfast sitting at the table.

"Are you ready for today Ron," asked Harry, "I know you'll do great."

"Yea sure I wish." Ron looked a bit nervous and like he was about to throw up.

"Don't worry we'll be there cheering you on," Hermione said

Kate got up from the table and was going to head upstairs and change for the tryouts and hopefully get their early enough for a little practice.

"Hey Kate where are you going," asked Harry

"Oh I'm um going to get something I'll meet you all at the pitch ok?"

"Sure. See you there!"

Kate ran up to change and flew down the stairs and out the giant front doors to the pitch. No one was there when she arrived so she mounted her new Firebolt and began doing laps around the pitch. She decided to get some practice in and got a ball from one of the closets. Kate practiced scoring goals and dodging imaginary people. Other students slowly began to find their way down to the pitch some went to sit in the stands while others began doing laps around the pitch. Kate saw Ron and Harry standing around talking and doing nothing; she turned and descended on them as fast as her broom would go. Both boys hit the deck but she stopped just in time.

"You guys gunna do something or what?"

"Hey I didn't know you were trying out." Said Harry

"Yea I'm trying out for chaser. Hey Ron, do you think you could play keeper for me while I practice?"

"Yea sure I need the practice."

Kate and Ron flew down to the goal hoops and began practicing. The tryouts went rather quickly, since not that many people were trying out for the two open spots. Kate made chaser and Ron barely made Keeper.

"Nice job Ron!"

"Thanks Kate you too"

She went into the locker rooms to change and then went back up to the castle happy as ever and then she remembered she had detention with Snape that night. All through dinner Kate was nervous about detention, she never had one before. She left the Great hall and started for the dungeons. When she got to the potions class room Snape was sitting behind his desk grading papers, "Ah, Miss. Morgan you're early. Good then you can write more lines."

"Whatever you say _sir._"

"You will write 'I will respect my elders and my teachers' until I say stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor." Kate got out ink and parchment and began writing. 3 hours later Snape dismissed her and she ran all the way back to the dormitories only to collapse on her bed and fall right to sleep.

For the first month everything was going great, except potions. Malfoy incredibly annoying and she wanted to smack him. She thought he felt the same way toward her but oh how wrong she was! One night after dinner Ron asked Kate and Harry to help him practice being keeper so the three of them grabbed their brooms and headed down to the pitch. They had lost track of time and it was now 10:00 an hour past curfew. Luckily, when they ran back up to the castle, the front door was still open and they slipped inside. They snuck through the halls being careful to avoid all prefects that were patrolling the halls. They were almost home free. They were at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower they bolted for the stairs but then they saw that someone was in their way. Draco was standing on the stairs looking quite pleased with himself. "Well look who it is! Out of bed after hours are we? That's going to cost you 20 house points each and a detention for a month."

"That's outrageous! You can't do that!" yelled Ron.

"Yea, that's not fair! You were staking out our dormitory!" added Harry

"I can do whatever I damn well please Potter, I'm a prefect."

"Draco please, can't you let us slide once!" said Kate in a voice so sweet it would make your teeth hurt.

" Hm let me think about that. I might be willing to forget about the detentions but then I want something in return."

"Depends on what exactly it is that you want Malfoy. Detention might actually be worth it," said Harry

"Well lucky for you Potter what I was thinking doesn't involve you or Weasely. As you know the Halloween ball is coming up and I do not want to go with Pansy again."

"So.. What do you want us to do," asked Kate, " find you a date? I hope you don't have high standards because that might be difficult considering most people don't like you."

"Don't worry you don't have to find me a date because you will be my date."

"WHAT!" yelled Harry and Ron at the same time.  
"That's completely insane! Kate you don't have to do it, we can handle the detentions really." Said Harry quickly.

"No, I guess I could go with Draco, I mean its not like anyone else has asked me."

"Well, I mean you never know… someone could be waiting till last minuet… or something," sputtered Harry.

"Fine Draco I will go to the Halloween ball with you but no funny business."

"Smashing, I'll pick you up in your common room around 7 and wear something low cut."

"I'll wear whatever the hell I please. Now move I want to go to bed." Commanded Kate.

Draco slid aside and motioned for them to go. She gave him a suspicious look as she walked by and then turned her attention back to the portrait. Draco watched her climb through the portrait and then went back to patrolling the corridors. Draco heard footsteps running down the corridor and turned to find Pansy running at him.

"DRAKIE! There you are I was wondering where you went."

"I was actually doing what we're supposed to be doing Pansy remember? We have to patrol the halls."

"Oh whatever! So what do you think I should wear to the Halloween ball? Should I dress to match you or should I…"

"Pansy I'm not going with you, I already have a date."

"WHAT but Drakie we always go together!"

"Yea, well not this year."

Pansy just stood there with a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Draco turned and headed toward the dungeons.


	11. Halloween Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The three Gryffindor's filed into the common room, Harry looking very upset.

"You know Kate you really didn't have to agree to that, frankly I think detention would have been more pleasant than a whole night with Malfoy," said Harry bitterly.

"Well, I honestly think Draco is all that bad. You probably just need to learn how to deal with him or something like that. Don't worry I'll be fine! I've had to deal with guys much worse than Draco."

"Yea, well it must be bloody difficult to figure out," added Ron.

"I shall see you two boys in the morning, Goodnight!" Kate waved to them as she headed up to her dormitory. Harry and Ron just stood there.

"Harry, mate you should have said something! Now you have to not only find another date but you have to watch Malfoy with his grubby paws all over her all night."

"Wow thanks Ron I was trying not to think about that!"

"Sorry, but you know its true, as much as you would rather it not be."

"Yea well. Come on its late we should be in bed."

The boys headed up to their dormitory and changed into their pajamas. Ron fell asleep instantly while Harry lay awake tossing and turning thinking about how Kate would be with Malfoy. It was driving him mad, he'd either have to say something or just shut up and deal with it.

The weeks flew by everyone was buzzing about the upcoming ball. All the girls in the Gryffindor dorm were sitting around one night a week before the ball, talking about who they were going with and what they were wearing.

"I'm wearing this great dress I got over the summer," gloated Lavender. She went to her trunk and pulled out a simple deep orange dress. Kate and Hermione agreed that although they didn't' like it, it looked good on Lavender. "So Lavender, who are you going with," asked Kate.

"Well Harry asked me the other day actually so I'm going with him."  
"Oh that's great!" Kate exclaimed she was happy Harry had found a date and at such short notice!

"So what are you wearing Kate?" asked Lavender.

"Oh um well I made this great dress for a party I went to last year I was just going to wear that and some strapy inch heels."

"Well lets see it then!"

"Um, ok but don't laugh" Kate went over to her trunk and pulled out the dress, it was a jet black strapless dress that was a tight fit. On each side was a slit that ran almost all the way up to her hips, it stopped about three inches before, at the top of one of the slits was a rhinestone skull and crossbones, Kate had originally made the dress for a costume party but made it a little to fancy so she saved it in the back of her closet for another occasion.

"Wow, Kate, its beautiful!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Are you sure you made that Kate it looks so well done. It's amazing." Added Hermione

"Thanks you guys, and yes I did make it, I wanted to be a fashion designer and I still design stuff from time to time."

"So," began Lavender, "Who is the lucky boy that gets to go with Kate the hottie to the Halloween Ball?"

"Oh um, well..."

"Come on girl spit it out!" yelled Hermione

"Well I'm going with Draco."

A few girls gasped, thankfully Hermione didn't Kate had told her all about the deal she made although Hermione said she was better off with the detentions. "That's an interesting choice; I thought you two hated each other?"

"Well I guess we kind of do but he asked me and no one else had and I didn't want to be dateless." Actually maybe she could have gone with Harry if she and Draco hadn't made the deal but it was already done.

"Pansy is going to kill you!" Added Lavender.

The conversations petered out and the girls went to bed.

The week flew by incredibly fast for both guys and girls. On the day of the ball the students were let out of class 2 hours early so they could get ready. Draco and the other Slytherin boys were sitting in their dorm passing around a bottle of firewisky and talking about their dates.

"So Draco," started Blaise, "Who are you going with, you still haven't told us."

"Yea who are you going with?" asked Crabb.

"You'll see when I bring her, I made sure that I would pick her up late so we would make and entrance and everyone would see the prize I've snagged." He gloated.

To be honest, Draco didn't think of her as a prize, her thought of her as a gift that was heaven sent. He wouldn't admit it but he adored Kate, she was perfect and he wanted to be her everything. Unfortunately for him she was best friends with the wonder trio and they hated him, so naturally he assumed that their opinions of him had rubbed off on her. That didn't matter now, tonight was the night that he would win her over with his legendary Malfoy charm. On the other side of the castle Kate was helping Hermione do her makeup for the ball, she was going with Ron. She was putting the finishing touches on Hermione's lip stick.

"There, all done."

"Wow. I look amazing thanks a million Kate," Hermione gave Kate a hug and headed downstairs. "You coming?"

"No Draco said he was going to pick me up here so I'm just going to wait up here until he shows."

"Ok but if he's late, leave without him and remember if at any point in time you want to leave because Malfoy is being a sleaze ball, just give me the signal and I'll pretend to faint."

Kate laughed, "Thanks Hermione. Now go meet Ron!"

"See you there!" With that Hermione disappeared down the staircase and Kate was left alone she walked over to the mirror and surveyed herself.

Her dress was perfect and hugged her body in all the right places, the heels weren't to high and wouldn't make her feet hurt. About and hour before Lavender and Hermione had cut her hair into long layers and used a spell to straighten her wavy hair, it was beautiful. Her eyes were lined in black and shadowed with gold and she had clear gloss on her lips. She kept her snake necklace on and it hung just high enough to be the perfect accent. Kate was putting on another coat of gloss when she heard someone calling her from downstairs. _It must be Draco, Ugg and he is 10 min late!_ Kate took one last look in the mirror and went down to meet him.

Draco was standing in the Gryffindor common room, "Kate are you coming, or do I have to come up and get you?" he yelled.

"No Draco I'm right here," she replied as she descended the stairs.

Draco watched as she walked down the stairs slowly she was a vision in black and she looked absolutely beautiful he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

He knew he was staring but he couldn't help it.

"Draco," her harsh tone brought him out of his trance, "You're ten minuets late."

"I' know but you look sexy. How did you know I like seeing a little leg?" He reached out as if to touch her leg but she slapped his arm away and warned him again, "Remember what I said Draco no funny business what so ever or I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Yes Miss. Morgan," he slid his arm around her waist and began to pull her closer. She slapped his again and took a small step backwards,

"I'm serious Draco."

"Fine but remember I can still change my mind at anytime during tonight and give you and your little friends detention, so I would listen to me if I were you."

"I'm listening."

"Good, here are the rules, when I say dance we dance no matter what kind it is. You will sit with me and not with your friends, remember Kate your _mine _tonight till midnight."

"Fine Malfoy."

"Now, now call me Draco, I love it when you say my name." He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close, but this time she could not pull away not if she wanted Harry and Ron to get in trouble. Kate didn't want to pull away again, she liked having Draco hold her close.

"Whatever you say Draco."

"Excellent, lets go"

The two of them walked down to the Great Hall, passing a few late comers on their way down. They arrived at the doors to the hall and found them closed.

"You ready?" asked Draco as he held out his hand waiting for Kate to take it.

"Yea, I'm ready but wont everyone notice us coming in were so late."

"Who cares if they notice." replied Draco. Kate placed her hand in his and he laced his fingers in hers. Draco pushed the doors gently with one hand and they began to creak open slowly, Kate gave one last look at Draco and he winked at her before she focused her attention to the hall before her. The doors opened and Draco lead her in.

The hall was beautifully decorated with the usual floating pumpkins and the ghosts were all floating around. Everyone heard the doors creak open and looked to see who was coming in so late. Draco and Kate came walking through the doors hand in hand. Some people's mouths dropped when they saw her, especially the Gryffindor boys that had their eyes on her. Harry stood there in shock, _SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND! THAT DIRTY SLYTHERIN DEATH EATER WANNA BE! _ Harry said to himself fists clenching together. Pansy had a similar expression on her face when she saw Draco coming in with someone that wasn't her and was certainly much better looking. Draco and Kate walked over to one of the small round tables that was being occupied by Slytherin's Blaise, Pansy Crabb and Goyle were all sitting there along with a few other girls from the house.

"DRAKIE!" screamed Pansy after the ball resumed and the music started thumping through the muggle sound system. "You left me for that slut!"

"Pansy, leave her the hell alone! Just because she is infinitely better looking than you doesn't mean she's a slut."

"Really Draco? Is that so? Then why can you practically see her ass through the slits in her dress?" She screeched.

"Pansy," started Kate in a hushed yet confident tone, "Just because I'm more comfortable with my sexuality than you are doesn't mean you have to make fun of my dress or.."

"Her incredibly nice ass," interjected Blaise. Kate looked and saw that he was leaning back in his chair to get a better view. She took a step toward him and bitch slapped him across the face.

"OW you bitch!"

"Aw thanks Blaise you're such a sweetie!" Kate said in the most sarcastic tone.

"Come on Kate lets take a seat shall we?" said Draco as he pulled out her chair, Kate took her seat and was relieved that no one, that she could tell, was staring at her ass. Draco moved his chair as close to hers as possibly, leaned back in his chair and placed his arm around Kate, forcing her to lean into him or suffer a stiff neck for the rest of the evening. She didn't mind, the night was actually looking up, she could do what she wanted because Harry, Ron and Hermione would think that she was acting in order to keep Harry and Ron out of detention. _Hm maybe this wont be so bad after all _she thought. They sat at the table for what seemed like 2 hours Kate listening to Draco and the others talk, of course she was bored but its not like she could go anywhere… or could she? "Draco, I'm going to go request a song with Lee. I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure go right a head." As Kate stood up Draco's finger tips brushed against her bare leg that made her shiver from what she thought was disgust, or was it? She hoped it was an accident or did she? AHH it was getting confusing. She walked over to Lee at the DJ station and made her request and then took the long way back stopping at Harry Ron and Hermione's table.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey how's ferret face over there?" asked Harry.

"Um boring and creepy," she lied but they all laughed and obviously didn't suspect a thing.

"I better get back I'll see you all later." Kate walked back to Draco and her request came on. _It would be a shame not to dance to it. _ She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the dance floor, "Come on, this is my song."

"Alright finally, I was wondering when you were going to ask me to dance," he said smirking. Once they were on the dance floor Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close she put her hands around his neck and they began to dance to the music…. _Love's the funeral of hearts_

_And an ode for cruelty_

_When angels cry blood_

_On flowers of evil in bloom_

_The funeral of hearts_

_And a plea for mercy… (HIM Funeral of Hearts)_.

The song ended and a fast one came on, Kate was walking back to the table but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Oh no you are not going anywhere. Come on grind with me."

"But Draco I…"

"No but Draco's you remember the deal."

_Well it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, she was a good dancer. Those years of dance class have defiantly paid off over the years._ She said in her head. They danced for the next three songs and then went to sit back down.

"Kate I'm getting bored, come on were going somewhere else." Commanded Draco as he pulled her away from the table. They walked down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin dormitories.

"Password?" asked the portrait.

"Rubber ducky"

"Draco, I don't care what the deal was I'm so not your whore and I'm not sleeping with you."

"Oh if you should ever be so lucky, No I'm going to get something and then we will be on our way to our final destination. Come on, you can't stand out here someone might see you." He took her into the Slytherin common room and went through one of two doors, he came back with blankets and then they were walking again, this time up to the Astronomy Tower. Draco spread one blanked out on the ground and sat down, "Come on you should know by now I don't bite," He said as he patted the space next to him. Kate sat next to him and he through the other blanket around them.

"Ok now look up." He said Kate looked up at the sky and saw not only millions of stars, but millions of shooting starts as well.

"It's beautiful Draco but its freezing up here!" Kate said as she snuggled closer to him, he put his arm around her again and they both watched the meteor shower. Soon her eyes began to flutter closed and Draco looked at his watch, it was almost midnight.

"Come on, we have to get you back to Gryffindor tower or Potter and Weasely will come and hunt us down." Draco stood and helped Kate get to her feet but she was falling asleep. He helped her get down the stairs and back to her tower.

"Password?" asked the portrait of the fat lady.

"Muffin tops," replied Malfoy and he took Kate inside and up to her bed.

Once they got upstairs Kate took off her shoes and laid down on her bed, "Thank you for helping me get back, and thanks tonight was fun," she said looking up at him from where she lay. Her eyes closed and she was fast asleep.

"Your welcome and good night," whispered Draco as he kissed her forehead and disappeared into the castle.

A/N: Ok yea this one is incredibly long but freedomfighter393 wanted me to update quickly so I did. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed with out you guys this story would suck.


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: same old same old I don't own anything.

Draco walked back to his Prefect dorm all alone. He lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling, wondering if tonight had changed her opinions of him at all…

The next morning Kate woke up and realized she was still wearing her dress, she thought that maybe just maybe Draco had stayed in her room that night after they came back from the Astronomy tower. When she rolled over to see if he was there she found nothing but an empty space. _It was worth a shot right?_ She thought about it for another minuet and realized that she was stupid to even think that he would have stayed. Hermione was brushing her hair in front of the mirror and saw that Kate was awake.

"Morning."

"Oh morning Hermione, have a nice time last night?"

"Yea I had a blast, Ron was so much fun. How was your night with Malfoy?"

"All in all it really wasn't that bad, he was really nice."

"Well don't tell that to Ron and especially not to Harry, you should have seen him when you were dancing with Malfoy, I thought he was going to punch his face in."

"Really? Wow then don't tell them anything I just said!"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret? I didn't tell you I had a secret Hermione."

"Oh come on I saw the look on your face while you two were dancing and when he had his arm around you, you fancy him don't you?"

"No I do not!"

"Kate… be serious here."

"Well maybe just a little. But you can't tell anyone!"

"Like I said, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Now hurry up and get dressed were all leaving for Hogsmeade right after breakfast."

Kate rolled out of bed and threw on jeans and a sweater and grabbed her back from the back of her chair and then she and Hermione ran downstairs to meet the boys by the front door. Kate handed in her permission slip and the four of them walked down to Hogsmeade together.

_Meanwhile back at the ranch…_

Draco and Blaise were coming out of the dungeons and heading for Hogsmeade, "Draco how did you manage to get her to go with you to the ball? She's like the newest addition to the wonder trio."

" I caught her Weasel and Potty sneaking back into the castle after a late night Quidditch practice, we all know Weasel needs it, and she tried to weasel their way out of a months worth of detentions so we made a deal."

"Slick Draco very slick"

"Oh please don't you think I know that already? Besides after I lay on a bit more of the Malfoy charm I think I might actually be able to get her to go out with me."

"Dude I doubt it the girl is a cold hearted bitch."

"See that's where you're wrong, I'll make you a bet, I bet you 100 galleons that I can get her to come home with me for the winter holiday."

"You're on mate, now let's go I want to get to Honeydukes before it gets too crowded."

The two boys started on the path to Hogsmeade, Draco could clearly see 4 figures walking in the distance, and he knew exactly who they were. He quickened his pace so he could see them. He observed them carefully, completely ignoring whatever Blaise was telling him about Pansy constant raving that had not stopped since she was Draco with Kate at the Ball. Draco just kept nodding and adding comments like, she's such a prat, and why does she care so much? It's not like we were going out. Then Draco saw something that made his jaw drop, Harry had grabbed Kate's hand and she didn't pull away! She looked at him and smiled and the two just kept walking.

"How could she! Damn Potter and his wonder boy self!"

"Draco what the hell are you yelling about?"

"Did you just see what he did? Did you see that? I can't believe him!"

"Relax mate their just holding hands."

"Yea now, next thing ya know he'll be buying her a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Are you afraid that hand holding and sharing a butter beer is going to make you lose the bet?"

"What bet," said Draco before he stopped himself, "Oh yea the bet. Of course not, I will win her over, even if she's involved with that Potter character."

_I hope I can still win her over. I will not lose the most amazing girl to Dumbledore's poster boy, _ he said to himself. The rest of the day Draco followed around Harry and Kate making sure that they didn't get to close and cozy and if they did, he would step in and make sure they didn't. Harry showed Kate all over Hogsmeade with the exception of Zonko's; Fred and George handled that, and the shrieking shack. Harry and Kate walked into the Three Broomsticks and took a table near the door; Draco followed them in and took a seat in a corner but where he could see them clearly.

"Thanks for showing me around Hogsmeade Harry; it's really nice of you. Where did Hermione and Ron go?"

"Its no problem and Hermione had a list of things so they went to go get that."

"Ron went shopping? Oh that's funny." The two of them laughed at the thought of Ron carrying all Hermione's purchases and barely being able to see over the mile high stack of them. Just then Ron came in and rushed over to Harry, "Harry you have to come help me Hermione's driving me bonkers! I can't handle this one all by myself please mate."

"Alright Ron calm down. Kate would you mind if I went to go save Ron from being Hermione's bag slave?"

"No, not at all by all means go save Ron, I'll just stay here and finish my drink and then I'll meet you both up at the castle later."

"Sounds good to me," Said Ron

"Ok, see you later Kate." With that Ron and Harry left and went to go find Hermione.

Draco, having been watching the whole thing from the corner decided that this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with Kate and see if her opinions of him had changed, not to mention win 100 galleons off of Blaise.

He picked up his drink went over and sat down at her table.

"Oh hello Draco how have you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Perfect. Just a little bored now that Harry left."

"Well I was just about to go visit the shrieking shack. You want to come?"

"Um… well I guess, its not like I have something better to do."

Draco threw some gold on the table, stood up and offered Kate his hand. She ignored it and stood up and the left for the Shrieking Shack.


	13. Shreiking Shack

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: I was proofing my story and realized that there are a lot of spelling mistakes and word mix ups. Sorry about that, I just hope you all understood the story. Let's see what happens to these two crazy kids next, shall we?

The entire walk to the shrieking shack Draco was trying to a move on Kate, he tried to hold her hand but she pulled it away. When he started to put his arm around her she would duck under and walk to stay in front of him. _Damn, either she's playing really hard to get, or she really hates me. _Draco thought to himself.

Kate thought she heard Draco say something about her playing hard to get and she turned and looked at him, "Did you say something?"

"No why would I say anything?"

"Jeez it's just a question I thought I heard you say something."

_Crap,_ said Draco to himself, _did I say it out loud? No I didn't, did I?_

Kate turned around again this time she was sure he had said something, "There you go again! Draco just whatever you have to say, say it and yes you did say it out loud because I heard you."

"Ok I'll say it why are you being like this? You'll hold hands with Potter but not me and I'm the one who took you to the Halloween Ball. Don't deny it you had a good time I know you did. I didn't say anything out loud either I swear it."

"Draco I went with you because we made a deal and frankly one night with you seemed a lot better than an entire month of detention with you."

"Oh you know that's not true." _Liar she so wants me I know it._

Kate heard him say it but his lips didn't move and she was sure that no sound left his mouth. _I can hear his thoughts. Why the hell can I hear his thoughts?_ Kate asked herself.

"First of all I am not a Liar because I do not want you and you know it. And stop thinking so loud! I can hear it."

"Stay out of my thoughts then! Wait what did you say?"

"I said stop thinking so damn loud I can hear your thoughts."

"Since when can you hear people's thoughts?"

"Since just now."

"That's bull shit, since when could you hear thoughts?"

"I told you since just now!"

"Oh."

Draco and Kate reached the top of a hill and there, in the middle of the woods was the shrieking shack. It was an old rundown house with most of the windows either boarded up or broken that seamed to sway with the wind.

"Is that it? That's what we walked all the way out here for?" asked Kate.

"If I wanted to take you to just any old rundown shack I would have taken you to that oaf of a teachers hut, No this is different this is the most haunted place in all of England."

"Leave Hagrid alone, just because he doesn't live in mansion like you do is no reason to make fun of him, besides he's a nice person and a great teacher."

"You are becoming the newest member of the Wonder Trio. Ug we don't need another one," Draco walked toward the shack, "You coming or not?"

"What do you mean the newest member of the Wonder Trio? Of course I'm coming what do you think I am scared?"

"Well are you?"

"No, why would I be afraid of a poorly constructed house that supposed haunted what are the ghost going to do to me?"

"I didn't say it was haunted by ghosts," replied Draco with a sinister smile on his face. Kate froze and took another look at the house; it couldn't possibly have anything but ghosts in it, if there was anything in it. She followed Draco inside. The house was a disgusting mess there was dirt and dust every where you could imagine walls were crumbling the house itself seemed to moan and groan like it was just tired of standing and would collapse at any moment. She looked up at the stair case wondering if they actually were once whole or if they had always had stairs missing, when she began to look around again, she realized that Draco was no where to be seen. _Great I'm in a creepy house that's ready to collapse and now I'm alone. _She thought. "Draco! Where are you?" Kate yelled. She walked thought to the next room and into the one after that, "Draco this is not funny anymore!" Kate started to panic.

Draco jumped and grabbed her from behind and yelled "Boo" as they both fell to the floor stirring up a cloud of dust. Kate managed to let out a brief scream before going into a coughing fit from all the dust. When the dust cleared Draco was in a modified push up over her so that the half of him that was on top of her was about an inch of space between them. "I got you so good." Bragged Draco.

"What the hell was that for? I thought you had fallen through the floor or something and that you had died or something." Kate yelled.

"How cute I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't but how would it look if you went missing and people said the last time they saw you, you and I were on our way to the shrieking shack. I would be in trouble and then probably in more trouble when they found your dead body in the basement of this old house."

"I see Granger is rubbing off on you, always thinking logically aren't you?"

Just then, Kate heard noises coming from upstairs.

"There's people in here, we have to go now before we get caught." She whispered.

"I know a passage that will take us from here back to the school but its tricky because it comes up under the Whompping Willow."

"Well what ever it takes now get off me so we can leave."

Draco got off and began looking for the passage way, they found it at the bottom of the stairs. He opened up the trap door and held it while Kate climbed down he followed and then shut the trap door. The two of them walked quickly down the passageway that seemed to go on forever, until they came to a small hole that lead to the grounds. Kate went out first and ran to avoid the violent tree. She could have stupefied it but that might have been obvious to someone watching. Kate went and stood by the castle wall and watched to see if Draco was as good at dodging the tree, he wasn't after a few tries and almost getting knocked unconscious he stupefied the tree.

"Draco if we ever go on another one of these little outings can you please try not to get me killed!" Kate then proceeded up to the Gryffindor tower and took a nap before finishing her weekend homework.


	14. Chemistry? I think not

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Kate was sitting in the common room putting the finishing touches on her Charms essay when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hey Kate, where did you go after me and Harry left? We couldn't find you in Hogsmeade where did you go?" asked Ron.

"I went to the shrieking shack to explore and then took that passage back to Hogwarts. It was strange thought, when I was in there I thought I heard voiced and foot steps coming from upstairs. The voices sounded familiar too. It was creepy."

"Oh, well we were worried about you, you kind of just disappeared on us," added Harry

"Sorry about that. Got some good news thought."

"Really? What?"

"I finished my Charms homework so I can go practice Quidditch with Ron while you work on the potions essay I know you didn't finish."

"Great I'll go get my broom," said Ron as he ran upstairs.

"We'll I guess I'll see you guys later," said Kate. Ron came down the stairs that the two of them wend out onto the pitch for a practice they made sure that they were in on time to avoid having to make another deal with the devil. Although, Kate really wouldn't have minded having to make another deal as long as she could hang out with Draco and not have Harry, Ron and Hermione find out.

Monday rolled around faster than usual and before they knew it Kate, Ron and Harry were back in Snape's classroom for double potions. Snape had yet again assigned them another difficult potion to make and then bottle samples at the end of the class. Draco was being as annoying as ever. He was constantly mixing up her bottles making this potion harder than it already was.

"Draco," she whispered, "can you please leave me alone until I'm done with this! After I'm done you can annoy me all you want promise."

"Hm that's a good offer but no," he said as he dumped way too much frog juice in to her cauldron, causing it to omit a black smoke that made it hard to see and breath. Kate went in to a coughing fit and sunk to the floor to get away from the smoke. Snape came over and cleared it all away with a flick of his wand and peered over the desk to find her coughing still, "Miss. Morgan are you alright?"

"Yes _sir _ I think I'm just fine."

"Good then you wont mind cleaning up your mess and coming in Saturday at 7 to make up for the potion you destroyed."

"No sir I don't mind." _Yes finally I can complete a potion with out Malfoy messing me up,_ she thought and begun to clean out her cauldron. The class was coming to and end and Kate saw her perfect opportunity for revenge, Draco was busy trying to get pansy to leave him alone while she was distracting him Kate emptied his cauldron and then casually knocked over his bottle with the potion in it to the floor. Draco spun around to see what had fallen.

"You clumsy idiot! Lucky I still have some…" when he looked in his cauldron there was nothing in there.

"Oops I'm sorry I thought you were done so I emptied it for you," she said in an innocent voice and turned to leave. Draco scrambled to clean up the mess on the floor and then followed her out the door. When there was no one else in sight Draco sent a jinx at Kate causing the end of her robes to catch on fire. She smelt the smoke and put it out as fast as she could before repairing her robes with a swish of the wand. She spun around to face him with her eyes which were crimson and filled with rage.


	15. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Draco Malfoy, you ass you have the tendency to drive me completely mad, which makes me wonder every second of every day why the hell do I like you so much!"

"What did u just say?"

"I said you drive me insane!"

"No after that"

"I like you!"

"Really? Me?"

"Yes, you! Ever since that day in Diagon Alley."

"Good then you won't mind this." Before she could say anything Draco pushed her up against the Dungeon wall and put his lips on hers. After a few seconds she kissed him back. They broke apart but Draco still had her up against the wall.

"Wow Draco. What was that for?" she whispered

"Because I like you too. I thought about you all summer, you're the most amazing girl I have ever met."

Not being able to think of anything to say, Kate kissed him again. Draco enjoyed every second of it, this time they didn't break apart, instead he depend the kiss. Her hands ran up his chest and she put her arms around his neck bringing him in closer. Surprised by the gesture, Draco slid his one arm around her waist, while keeping the other against the wall, and licked her bottom lip hoping she would take the hint. Lucky for him she had done this before, and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore. Before she could return the favor they heard someone yell, "Kate, what the bloody hell are you doing with _him!"_

It was Ron, coming down to get his potions book that he had left in Snape's class. Kate was still up against the wall and turned her head to face Ron,

"Uh Hi Ron. I was just um…"

"We were kissing Weasel, got a problem with that?"

"Oh I know exactly what you were doing I just want to know why she was doing it with you of all people."

"Draco stop being an ass, and Ron I like Draco a lot and he likes me…"she was suddenly cut off by Draco

"More than you could ever imagine. So what is the problem?"

"What's the problem? What's the problem! The problem is that she snogging Malfoy in the middle of the Potions corridor and Its Malfoy!"

"Ron, promise you won't tell anyone especially Harry! I'll tell them all when I figure this out I swear."

"Fine I won't tell but, Jesus cant you two get a room if you're going to do that! I don't want to see that every time I come down here!"

"Fine Ronald we'll go somewhere else. And thanks I owe you."

Ron just shrugged and walked down the hall to Snape's class. Kate watched him until he was out of site and then turned back to Draco.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. I don't want these interruptions." Whispered Kate.

"I know just the place," he whispered in her ear, "follow me."

They walked all the way from the dungeons hand in hand fingers laced together, lucky for them everyone was at dinner. They made their way up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the blank piece of wall opposite the tapestry of the dancing trolls.

Draco walked in front of the wall 3 times concentrating hard on what he needed,_ I need a place where we can be alone, romantic but not like I'm expecting something. _ Out of no where a door appeared in the wall and Draco pushed it open and pulled Kate inside. Inside was a small room with cushions all on the floor and candles everywhere. There was even a couch big enough for 2.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I'm surprised at you Draco; I never knew you were so romantic with your requirements."

He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist, "Only when it involves you."

She laughed and kissed his cheek but before she could pull away completely, he met her lips with his and they started making out all over again. He managed to get her school robes off so that she was now in nothing but a black tank top and black jeans oh and her black stiletto boots of course. Kate was trying to get Draco's robes off but was unsuccessful. The broke apart and Draco took them off himself. The tight black tee shirt and black jeans made him look even sexier, his hair was all messed up and falling his face and Kate just wanted to mess it up more. She walked past Draco putting one spiked in heel in front of the other and swinging her hips, "You dirty dirty girl." Said Draco. Kate stopped in front of all the cushions on the floor and turned around to face Draco.

"Ok now that I have your attention, since this shows no signs of stopping, I'm laying down some ground rules."

"Go right ahead," he said eyeing her up and down.

"Ok first off, pants stay on. Second this can't go on much longer I have a test tomorrow and it's almost curfew. Third my shirt stays on."

"Ok," he said trying to remember what she said. "So clothes stay on, and this can't go on all night."

"Yea except I never said anything about me not being allowed to take off your shirt."

"Did I tell you how dirty you are?"

"Draco, shut up and come here."

"Yes Miss Morgan." He practically threw her onto the cushions and lay down on top of her and went straight to kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan. _Damn he found my spot _She said to herself _ He is good. I hope he doesn't give me a hickey that's going to be hell to try and hide. _He slowly kissed his way up her neck to her mouth. He didn't even have to use force or subtle hints, before for he realized her tongue was in his mouth and she was good. Kate ran her hands down Draco's chest to find the bottom of his shirt and then slid it up and off. Yea, he had a six pack. She decided she would have fun with this and flipped him over on his back and pinned him down.She kissed him nice and hard, down his neck his chest down to his belt and then stopped. She caught a glimpse of his watch and grabbed his wrist to look it. It was almost 9.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight." Kate got up and put her robes back on and grabbed her bag. Draco just lay there, shirtless on the cushions._ She is the most amazing girl I have ever met, she's wild, kind, she doesn't take crap from anyone, she's smart and funny, she's perfect, _he thought to himself.

"Draco you have to get up we are going to get in trouble!"

"I'm allowed to be patrolling the halls, remember? So I'm totally fine, you however have to get going and we can't leave at the same time because someone will see us together."

Draco got up and found his shirt and got dressed. He walked over to Kate and put his arms around her waist and hugged her,

"I don't want you to leave. Can I see you again, soon?"

She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "We'll see.. Goodnight Draco." She kissed him softly on the cheek and slipped out the door.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Lestat,"

"Yes Master what is it you wanted?"

"I have discovered what use we would have for this child."

"Tell me master."

"Lestat, this child holds with in her the most pure form of evil there is. It is so lethal that just a drop could wipe out most of Europe. The only problem with this plan is that the child in question must release the evil themselves, there is no way we could obtain it otherwise."

"I see, so we would have to persuade the child do join us and use their gift willingly?"

"Correct. The child's heart , unlike most people, is black but upon removing the heart not only does the child die but the heart turns to dust rendering it useless."

"Master have you identified the child in question?"

"No, unfortunately I have not but I suspect the child is pureblood so that narrows it down and since I believe the child to be presently at Hogwarts that only leaves the Slytherin House."

"Master please tell me the moment you find out who the child is so I can bring them to you."

"Yes, very well Lestat you may go."

Lestat bowed and left the room. _ Please, don't let it be Kate. _ He whispered to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate walked back to her dormitory in a complete daze. She was practically dancing down the halls. When she skipped into the Gryffindor common room Harry and Hermione looked at her like she had gone completely bonkers. "What's got you all happy and skippy; Ron told us Professor Snape had asked you to stay after for a detention."

"Oh… yes that's right well I'm happy because I managed to get all my work done and well that means I can go sneak onto the pitch and fly around a bit." The other three stared at her as if she had 3 heads instead of one. "Anyone care to join me?" Kate asked.

"Yea ill meet you down here in 5 min," replied Ron hastily. They each ran up to their dormitories to grab their Quidditch gear and met back in the common room. They proceeded to make their way down to the pitch.

"So what exactly do you find so attractive about the complete git," asked Ron with a hit of disgust to his voice.

"Ron! He is not a complete git he's just, well it takes a bit for him to warm up to people. You kind of have to show that if he pushes you're going to push back. You know what I mean?" Ron stared at Kate with a confused look on his face before shaking it off and focusing on the path and the Pitch looming in the distance.

Ron and Kate's practice didn't last as long as they though due to the rolling thunder clouds. They raced into the castle and sneaked up to Gryffindor tower as quietly as possible while being completely soaked. They stood by the fire in the common room to dry off a little before going upstairs. Ron was staring into the fireplace. "What are you thinking Ron?"  
"I'm thinking you better tell Harry what's going on between you and Draco before he gets himself in to deep. He's crazy for you Kate and you can't just neglect to tell him that your kind of with someone."

" You're right Ron, I'll tell him tomorrow," replied Kate and with that she ran upstairs to bed.


End file.
